Go To Wonderland
by surrealisticdreams
Summary: This is a oneshot I wrote after starting Madness Returns again for the second time. At first it was going to be a little before the game ended, meaning he'd actually do the things discussed in the story, but I decided it'd be best to keep it as a dream before the actual game happens. It starts from her point of view then ends with his. TRIGGER WARNINGS: RAPE, BLOOD, AND VIOLENCE.


Story Title: Go Back To Wonderland

Rated: M+

Pairings: Alice/Bumby

Trigger Warnings: Non-con, Rape, Murder, Blood

_Lizzie? Was she Lizzie? No... Still Alice... His voice... I hear his voice..._

"You wretched thing... You little tease... Just like your sister..."

_Doctor Bumby? No... Where's Wonderland? _Her mind screamed as her eyes came back into focus. He was before her. His glasses were on the floor next to her cot. She wasn't let out of the Asylum yet but they were about to let her go. They were going to set her free.

"Don't worry, dearie, it'll only be after good old doctor Bumby examines you then you'll be off to spread your lovely wings", she remembered an old nurse patting her on the head before the Doctor came in. Fat old hag. She was always so kind to her, but it was fake. It was all mere fake kindness to pretend like the hell the in-patients endured was something pleasurable. How could this be so when they all walked about aimlessly in straight jackets, mumbling filth about hallucinations and medication? It was a lot like them to drip blood from their lips and slobber on their poor excuses for food.

_Examine... This is a hell of an examination... _The lobotomized girl passively thought as his hands caressed her exposed shoulder or through her barely neck-length hair. Even if she wanted to stop him then, she couldn't. Even though he was unrestraining her and pulling off her asylum-dress, even though his lips left bruises down her chest, and his hands found their way lower, she couldn't stop him. The drugs. The medication that sedated her and stopped her from murdering everyone in the facility made her movements sluggish though her mind fought with all its might.

"It's alright Alice... I'll help you forget everything...", his words coiled around her neck, tightening and making her have to gasp for breath before they snaked their way down her throat and into her stomach. _Oh God please let this end. Please let this hell end. God please if you're up there, take my life..._ He snaked his way inside her, pushing past her boundaries. Tears streaked her cheeks as his beard scratched against her skin, teeth enclosed on her neck, and blood was then licked away by his tongue. There was so much pressure, pressure in her spine, in her genitals, in her head. She felt disconnected, thankfully. She could hear herself moaning pitifully, making sounds somewhere between sobbing and pain while he panted and groaned in her ear. The sound made her sick to her stomach. _Please make it stop..._

As if her own mind had answered her prayers, her vision began to change. But for the worst. When he looked back at her face, his eyes had gone missing and the rest of his face was something grotesque and mortifying. His eyes and mouth leaked black oil as a long slithering tongue extended from his mouth. The black filth slithered from his lips and beard, dripping onto her skin as the rest of his body contorted and filled itself with scars and stitches.

"_**What's the matter, Alice? You look as though you've seen the face of death**_" the figure gurgled at her and then attempted to laugh, the sound guttural and menacing. She sobbed outwardly this time, trying to scream but the sound caught in her throat. She then began to change. The symbols she'd often seen on her dress while she traveled around Wonderland appeared to cut into her body before the vorpal blade appeared in her hand. She found herself able to move again, stabbing the figure before her in the chest. That first stab. The first wound made a shiver pass through her body. She continued. Fresh blood poured from each wound and cut, washing away the black filth that had previously fell upon her skin. The feeling of the blade being buried to the hilt, each squelch the flesh made as it was being torn into, the feeling of his skin breaking as he was breaking her, _that_ gave her pleasure.

It was almost as though she were receiving pleasure from the sex itself, so it sounded. But no... She buried her vorpal blade in his chest until it was merely tearing bits of flesh and organ, pieces of his body and his blood poured onto her, making her tilt her head back in relief. Finally they had both collapsed seemingly from exhaustion. She put one of her fingers to her mouth to lick off his blood, before her vision swam and blurred into reality. She found herself gasping and retching after finding out what the blood really was.

"And I thought you were enjoying it, my pet..", Bumby mused as he retreated from inside her, only to pull up his pants.

"No... NO NO NO NO NO", she began to scream, finally finding her voice...

That is until...

Angus Bumby awoke with a sudden jolt, his body covered in sweat from his nightmarish fantasy. He gave a shuddered sigh. He looked around his room, relieved to find that Alice was nowhere to be found. He sat up and rested his head in his hands. _No... I hadn't done those things to her... But I've had so many opportunities to have her..._ He thought, remembering back to where her family were still alive, after the fire took her, and after she had been lobotomized at Rutledge Asylum. _She was just like her sister. Always looking pretty. Always teasing. _He got dressed and headed down to his office. She would be there in a few hours. He would make her forget everything. He would finally have her for his own. _I couldn't have her yet. Not when the memories were still in her mind. Not when she still had sanity left in her. No... I still have time... She'll never know... Such a pretty little bitch. Oh the beauty that lies within the insane, how delicious her skin looks, that beautiful wretched psychopath. _ He let his mind hold in the feeling of having her sister to himself and finally how it'd feel to finally have Alice. He prayed that no one else ruined her yet, that he still had the chance to experience her folds. Yet... The feeling when she began to stab him in his dream. It was unsettling. Almost like guilt... _No. You've done nothing wrong, Bumby. She's yours and only yours. Ah here she is, off to ramble about her visions and Wonderland. Yes, let her speak. Help her forget. _

_**"Forget it! Abandon that memory. Go.. to Wonderland..."**_


End file.
